yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 096
フィールド！ | romaji = Sōtaisei Fīrudo! Jūdai Bāsasu Tensai Hakase | japanese translated = Relativity Field! Judai VS The Genius Doctor | episode number = 96 | japanese air date = August 2, 2006 | english air date = February 12, 2007 | japanese opening = 99% | japanese ending = WAKE UP YOUR HEART | english opening = Get Your Game On! | featured card = Elemental Hero Glow Neos | animation director = Kyoung Soo Lee }} "It's All Relative", known as "Relativity Field! Judai VS The Genius Doctor" in Japan, is the ninety-sixth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It aired in Japan on August 2, 2006, and in the United States on February 12, 2007. Summary Bastion Misawa, upset that no one is respecting him after he joined the Society of Light, and that his logical knowledge keeps failing him, gets reinspired when he meets Dr. Eisenstein, a famous Dueling astrophysicist, hired by Sartorius and Prince Ojin to Duel Jaden Yuki and reobtain his satellite key. Eisenstein quickly falls backward into a crevasse, but Bastion doesn't see it, causing him to believe Eisenstein was just a vision, and he runs off excited. Meanwhile, Syrus Truesdale is in the hospital, recovering from his Duel with his brother Zane, when he and Jaden hear an announcement over the P.A. system that Jaden has to take a physics pop quiz. Being the test-hater that he is, Jaden is reluctant to go through with it. Three students, including Tyranno Hassleberry, enter to escort Jaden to the classroom. However, the "announcement" was merely a recording of Dr. Crowler's voice, played back over the P.A. system by Prince Ojin. And when Jaden enters the classroom, he discovers that he is alone, until Dr. Eisenstein appears on the stage before him. Bastion is also tucked away behind a desk, out of Jaden's sight, and overhears that they will Duel. He thinks Jaden doesn't stand a chance. However, Dr. Eisenstein spots him, and thinks to himself that he can help him rediscover the principles of scientific Dueling. Dr. Eisenstein uses his logical Dueling knowledge to overpower Jaden, balancing the power of his monsters, Spells and Traps to deal significant damage to Jaden. But Jaden, who believes that he'll keep drawing the cards he needs, manages to come out on top with a strong counterattack. Upon defeat, Eisenstein is convinced that faith in chance can help win a Duel. With Hassleberry and Crowler waiting outside watching, Jaden is happy to report that he passed his pop quiz. Then Crowler reminds him that no one is giving classes or tests while the Genex Tournament is still in progress. Jaden realizes that he was tricked into Dueling Eisenstein. Bastion, however, is still inspired by Eisenstein's Dueling, so he strips and runs after him, wanting to become his apprentice. He finds him, but this time it's Eisenstein whose faith in logic has been destroyed. Bastion refuses to give up, looking up into the sky, then back to Eisenstein. But once again, he's gone, convincing Bastion that he really was a vision, when in reality, he simply fell off his cliff onto a small rock. Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Dr. Eisenstein Turn 1: Eisenstein Eisenstein draws "Relativity Field" and subsequently activates it. Now, when a player's Life Points decrease, all monsters that player controls will lose ATK equal to the amount of Life Points that player lost. Turn 2: Jaden Jaden draws "Polymerization" and subsequently activates it to fuse Elemental Heroes "Avian" with "Burstinatrix" and Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" (2100/1200) in Attack Position. Since Jaden Special Summoned a monster, Eisenstein activates the effect of "Singularity Fiend" to send the latter and "A Feather of the Phoenix" from his hand to the Graveyard, negate the Special Summon of "Flame Wingman", and destroy the latter. Jaden's hand contains "The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh", "A Hero Emerges", and "Elemental Hero Neos". Jaden then Sets two cards. Turn 3: Eisenstein Eisenstein draws. He then activates "Schrödinger's Cat". Now if Eisenstein draws a card(s), except during his Draw Phase or by the effect of "Schrödinger's Cat", he can shuffle those card(s) into his Deck and draw the same number of cards he returned to his Deck. Eisenstein then activates "Pot of Greed" to draw two cards. Eisenstein then activates the effect of "Schrödinger's Cat" to shuffle the two cards he just drew into his Deck and draw two new cards. Eisenstein then Sets a card ("Draw Paradox") and Normal Summons "Laplace the Fiend Mathematician" (1000/1000) in Attack Position. "Laplace the Fiend Mathematician" attacks directly, but Jaden activates his face-down "A Hero Emerges" to make Eisenstein select one card in his hand. If the selected card is a monster. Jaden can Special Summon that monster. Jaden has only one card in his hand and he reveals it to be "Elemental Hero Neos", so Jaden Special Summons "Neos" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. A replay occurs and Eisenstein chooses not to attack. Eisenstein then Sets a card. He then activates "Dimensionhole" to remove "Laplace the Fiend Mathematician" from play until his next Standby Phase. Since "Laplace" was removed from the field, its effect activates, inflicting 300 damage to Jaden for each card on the field. There are currently six (Jaden 4000 → 2200). The effect of "Relativity Field" activates ("Neos": 2500 → 700/2000). Eisenstein then activates his face-down "Dark Hole" to destroy all monsters on the field. Turn 4: Jaden Before Jaden can conduct his Draw Phase, Eisenstein activates his face-down "Draw Paradox". Now both players can't conduct a normal draw during their Draw Phase. During each player's Draw Phase, their opponent will draw one card. Due to the effect of "Draw Paradox", Eisenstein draws a card. Jaden passes his turn. Turn 5: Eisenstein Due to the effect of "Draw Paradox", Jaden draws a card. On Eisenstein's Standby Phase, "Laplace the Fiend Mathematician" is returned to the field (1000/1000) in Attack Position. Eisenstein then activates "Battle Constant" to remove from play "Laplace", "Schrödinger's Cat", and "Draw Paradox" and Special Summon "Brain Dragon" (2800/2300) in Attack Position. The effect of Laplace" activates and there were four cards on the field (Jaden 2200 → 1000). "Brain Dragon" attacks directly, but Jaden activates his face-down "The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh" to Special Summon "Winged Kuriboh" (300/200) in Defense Position. A replay occurs, and Eisenstein uses "Brain Dragon" to attack and destroy "Winged Kuriboh". Turn 6: Jaden Jaden draws "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" and subsequently Normal Summons it (800/1200) in Attack Position. Since Jaden summoned "Bubbleman" while he had no cards on his side of the field, its second effect activates, allowing Jaden to draw two cards ("Neo-Spacian Glow Moss" and "Hero Dice").In the TCG/OCG, this effect of "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" can only resolve when it is the only card in the player's hand and on his/her side of the field when he is Summoned. Jaden's hand contains "Hero Dice", "Glow Moss", and "Bubble Blaster". Jaden then activates "Bubble Blaster", equipping it to "Bubbleman" and increasing its ATK by 800 ("Bubbleman": 800 → 1600/1200). Jaden then activates "Hero Dice" to target "Bubbleman" for its effect and roll a die. Depending on the result, an appropriate effect will be applied. Jaden gets a six, so "Bubbleman" can attack directly this turn. "Bubbleman" attacks directly (Eisenstein 4000 → 2400). The effect of "Relativity Field" activates ("Brain Dragon": 2800 → 1200/2300). Turn 7: Eisenstein Eisenstein draws "Non-Fusion Area". He then uses the effect of "Brain Dragon" to draw two cards ("Double Spell" and "Mystical Space Typhoon") and place two cards in his hand on top of his Deck in the order he chooses; Eisenstein places "Double Spell" as the second card on top of his Deck and "Non-Fusion Area" as the first card on top of his Deck. Eisenstein intends to use "Non-Fusion Area" after Jaden's next turn. Eisenstein then activates "Mystical Space Typhoon" to destroy "Bubble Blaster" ("Bubbleman": 1600 → 800/1200). "Brain Dragon" attacks and destroys "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" (Jaden 1000 → 600). Turn 8: Jaden Jaden draws "O - Oversoul". He then Normal Summons "Neo-Spacian Glow Moss" (300/900) in Attack Position. Jaden then activates "O - Oversoul" to Special Summon Elemental Hero Neos" from his Graveyard (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Jaden then Contact Fuses "Neos" with "Glow Moss" in order to Special Summon "Elemental Hero Glow Neos" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Jaden then activates the effect of "Glow Neos" to destroy one card on Eisenstein's side of the field and apply an appropriate effect based on the destroyed card's type; Jaden chooses to destroy "Relativity Field", so "Glow Neos" can attack directly this turn. "Glow Neos" attacks directly (Eisenstein 2400 → 0). Differences in adaptations * The English dub edits out a pair of striped boxers that appear when Bastion strips before running after Eisenstein. In addition to this, the dub gives Bastion a pair of white briefs to censor his nudity. * In the original, Daichi doesn't recognize Zweinstein until the latter duels Judai, and briefly believes that Zweinstein is God when he suddenly disappeared after first meeting with him. In the English dub, Bastion recognizes Eisenstein from the start. Trivia * Misawa's stripping at the end of ht episode may be a reference to the famed ancient Greek mathematician Archimedes of Syracuse. Archimedes is credited with having invented a method for determining the volume of an object with an irregular shape. Archimedes is said to have discovered the method while taking a bath and, in his excitement, took to the streets naked having forgotten to dress.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Archimedes#Archimedes'_principle Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes